


When the Lights Finally Go Out

by Loptyrs



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Internal Strife, commission, some smut yknow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: Baldur has been struggling with his curse, and his lover hopes to quell his stress. It's worked before, but not everything can be fixed with intimacies, now can they.A commission for GodXBlooded on Tumblr.





	When the Lights Finally Go Out

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for GodXBlooded on tumblr. Thank you again for your support.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not the slightest of pinches or the painful of grave wounds from battle could send the faintest sensation of a pinprick could be felt through him. Not even the hardest of punches could send the sharp stings of agony the second a fist hit him in the jaw. Oh what the high and mighty God of Light would give to feel even the slightest brush of his lover’s fingers against his skin. 

 

The lacking… the emptiness… it consumed him from the inside out. Ate at him. His madness from the curse bestowed upon him had stolen his sanity away from him.   
  


The only source of solace he had left was her. She with eyes like the brightest of skies on a summer day. She with the locks of liquid gold and sunlight. She with the will of the strongest iron. 

She never left his side. Not even now when he when he was at his weakest, his lowest. While he couldn't register the weight of her fingers sinking into his flesh, the sentiment was still there. 

She loved him. And he knew it. 

 

But there was only so much they could both take.  There was only so much of this missing piece of him  that they both could withstand.    
  
It took place on a starless night, the clouds, obscuring the pale moon’s light from ever touching the surface. His personal quarters were alight with various candles around the room. He had been sitting at the edge of his bed, head in his hands in shame. He couldn’t even feel the weight of his own forehead pressing against his dry palms. Nothing. Just nothing. 

  
“Baldur.”

 

A gentle voice came from the outside. A pair of bright cerulean eyes met his. A slight smile crossed his face as she let herself in.  Her boots were discarded by the bed when she climbed up to join him. The shift in weight of the mattress was the only thing he could even sense as she snuggled close to him. Her hand reached to cover his. 

 

“What ails you, my love?” she asked, running her thumb over his hand.   
A simple question. While it was simple in nature, the true answer was so complex. So complicated. So unbearably heavy. 

Baldur avoided Torrun’s gaze. He remained silent, unable to find the words to express his frustration and wounded pride. 

 

Torrun sighed. “I see. It is the same issue, isn’t it?”    
  
Baldur remained silent. 

His eyes remained on the floor below them. Admitting his curse was worse than the initial casting. It was like accepting defeat. He was the God of Light. Baldur would sooner accept death than take this sort of defeat.

 

His train of thought was broken when he saw Torrun lean in to kiss his cheek. 

“Perhaps,” she began. She ran her fingers up his strong arm, feeling the muscles tense under her touch. “Perhaps I can help you forget about it for while? Would that help, my love?”

 

Baldur finally looked up to meet her soft gaze. Such big blue eyes held so much love and acceptance for him. Acceptance. Torrun was patient, despite his tempestuous behaviors, she remained steadfast. 

She had been by his side, and tried to alleviate his internal strife. But words of affection and intimacies could only go so far for the cursed god. 

 

Baldur reached for her cheek, searching for the sensation of her cheek in his hand.    
However, it was in vain. Not even the heat from her body could be felt against his large calloused fingers. But he smiled weakly nonetheless. 

 

“If you could indulge me for tonight, I would greatly appreciate it, Torrun,” Baldur said, finally speaking up. 

 

A blush ran down her neck. The corners of her mouth turned  into a grin. She moved herself closer to him to press a kiss to his lips. His unruly curly beard had tickled her face, making her giggle.   
“Then lie back. I want to take care of you,” she cooed. 

 

The tips of her fingers trailed up his strong, tattooed chest. The thumping of his heart coursed  through her, fueling her own desire for her lover. Torrun’s gentle smile turned to be more mischievous. Playful. One that hid a sneaky secret only the two of them had. 

 

Torrun pressed Baldur down on his back, scooching up to sit on his lap. Her hands had planted down on his chest, feeling his muscles ripple under her palms.    
The God of Light wasn’t the largest man but she could feel his strength course through her, filling her with a sense of pride.    
  
Yes. She was the one he loved. She was the one he desired.    
“What do you want me to do, my lord?” Torrun purred, grinding against him ever so lightly, teasing him. 

 

Baldur wanted to feel the weight of her pressing down on him. How he craved to feel her heat in his hands. He wanted to feel something. Anything. Just the pressure of her grinding her hips against his own would be enough for him. 

Torrun’s movements never ceased. Her hands trailed down his chest to his stomach, tracing over his tattooed skin. She could feel his muscles ripple underneath her touch, hips instinctively bucking up to meet her movements. 

 

“My my, Baldur,” Torrun cooed. “It seems to me like you’re a little impatient. Perhaps I can fix that.” 

 

Clothes were tossed across the room in the dark, forgotten corners where the candle’s light failed to reach. The pale yellow light from the candles danced across her skin. Every soft curve of her body, from her breasts to her hips made Baldur’s heart thump in his chest. 

The flames that were ignited in the two of them burned brightly. Baldur’s hips stirred, and bucked up in response to her movements, searching for some sort of relief.    
He could barely register the creep of her fingers into the waistband of his pants. 

 

His skin was warm to the touch, making Torrun shiver. She palmed his erection gently, stroking him slowly. In the past, Baldur was so receptive to her touch. One that would send chills down his spine. One that would make him shudder and fuel his own lust. 

 

But there was nothing. No nerve tingling pleasure that would consume him. 

All he could do was watch her take his cock into her mouth, tongue lavishing his tip. The sensation of her mouth taking him in, moaning around his length… it was all for nothing. It was useless. And all the while, his body responded to her movements, making it even worse to bear. He wanted to feel it. Everything. All of it. He longed to feel her lips wrapped around him, taking him down her throat.

 

Baldur grit his teeth in frustration. This was supposed to be lifting his spirits. Not dampening them. 

 

The loud, wet pop of her lips leaving him filled the silence between them.   
“How is it, my love?” Torrun asked, continuing to stroke him at a languid pace. Her thumb rubbed at the head, making him squirm under her touch. “Do you want more?”

 

His mouth was dry. Words were caught in his throat. All he could do was nod, silently asking for more. More. More in the hopes he could at least feel a caress. A touch. Something. Anything. 

  
“Please,” he said, voice low. Deep in his chest.  Torrun could feel the deep rumble from within him, exciting her more. 

It was such a feat to have a god of his caliber beg for more. And it filled her chest with pride. 

 

She sat up and crawled back onto the god, straddling his hips. Her long fingers ran down his chest, tracing over the tattoos he had earned over the centuries. Each one of the blue pieces told their own story about him. Some of his victories, his trials and tribulations, and of other stories that were lost on the mortals below. And Torrun was lucky enough to be there for the majority of said legends. 

 

She smiled. Electric blue eyes met the sky irises that were his own. 

“Tell me what you want, my lord,” she purred. The rocking of her hips against his made his cock twitch against her sex. It was slow. Tantalizing. Teasing. Merciless. 

And Baldur watched her as she was grinding against him. Each little slip against her clit with the head of his cock was enough to make her whimper softly. She was holding out until he said exactly what she wanted to hear.

 

Not like it would make a difference since he couldn’t even feel how dripping wet she was. All he could do was watch. 

But he forced the words out of his mouth, despite how painful it was. 

 

“Ride me. Show your lord how well you can take his thick cock.”

 

Torrun took in a sharp breath, hissing, as she took his throbbing member in her hands. Slowly, she took him in, her wet heat engulfing him. A soft mewl left her pink lips. Deep crimson blushes stained them both. Torrun’s loving and lustful gaze pierced Baldur. As much as he loved to watch her take him all in, it was all for naught if he couldn’t feel her clenching down on his length.  

 

After what seemed like eons of waiting, Torrun finally began to move herself on him, relishing in the slow drag of his cock from within her. An amorous moan left her as she began to pick up the pace. 

Up. And down. 

 

Her strong hands anchored her to his chest, using him as leverage as she rode him. Blonde strands of her hair stuck to her face. Her cheeks were dusted red. He watched as she worked so hard to please him. As she tried to make it as good as it was for her for him. Torrun had endured so much for him. The least he could do was make it better for her. 

 

Her legs were shaking, stamina running low. Seeing this, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Quite literally.

 

Baldur took her in his own strong hands and slammed her body down on him, making her take all of him in her. 

A gasp ripped through her as he continued to fuck her roughly. Moans tumbled from her lips helplessly. She couldn’t hold back anymore from him. Her release was upon her, creeping behind her like a shadow in the the night. Stars burst from behind her closed eyelids. 

 

It was too much. It was all too much for her to bear. 

And for Baldur, the frustration bubbled in him. It was torment. Why? Why him? He couldn't even enjoy his seed filling his beloved to the brim. He couldn’t even savor in the aftershocks of Torrun’s powerful orgasm. 

 

He grit his teeth. It was all useless. Useless. Useless. Useless…!

Baldur let out a growl, his anger searing through him, getting the better of him.

 

A bright light filled the room, the sound of an agonized scream bounced off the walls of his room. The sudden shift threw the god for a loop. And when he came too, he faced the wrath of his lover. No longer were her cerulean blue eyes filled with the love he knew. 

No… anger… pure unadulterated anger roared from her. The searing, branding mark on her hip in the shape of his palm said everything. He could even hear the faint sizzle coming from the fresh wound.

 

The silence was deafening. But what was she to expect? That just a nice fuck would fix everything? She was smarter than that. 

 

“My apologies,” he said, turning over on his side, unable to meet those eyes of hers. Sleep had overwhelmed him. It didn’t take long for him to drift off. 

 

Tears welled in Torrun’s eyes. Hurt. Anger. It gnawed at her. 

For so long, since Freya had cast her curse unto her lover, part of him was missing. He wasn’t the same man she loved once before. No… this hollow shell… this shell consumed by revenge and madness was not the man she knew. 

 

And enough was enough. 

They had both reached their breaking point. No matter how strong she was, no matter how steadfast she had become for his sake, she still had her limits. 

While her lord was in his slumber, Torrun slipped out and into the night, protected by the cloak of darkness. There was no last goodbye. There was nothing left. Only the tatters of her heart in tow, and the brand that solidified the end of an era.

  
  



End file.
